


How Ianto Unknowingly Saved the Universe

by MegKF



Category: Doctor Who (2005), Torchwood
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-29
Updated: 2014-04-29
Packaged: 2018-01-21 06:36:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1541201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MegKF/pseuds/MegKF
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How Ianto Unknowingly Saved the Universe</p>
            </blockquote>





	How Ianto Unknowingly Saved the Universe

**Author's Note:**

> Torchwood / Doctor Who is owned by BBC. No copyright infringement is intended. Fanfiction is, in my opinion, free advertisement. I encourage everyone to purchase these products.

Yvonne, a woman blessed, or cursed depending on your point of view, with great ambition, intelligence, and awareness knew that Harold Saxon was not as impressed as he looked to the other Torchwood employees. She was not, however, ambitious, intelligent, or aware enough to realize that the man she was told by the Queen herself to give a tour of Torchwood to was not a man, well, not a human man anyway. Indeed Harold Saxon wasn't human or from Earth, he was a Time Lord, one of only two left in existence.

The ironic thing was that Torchwood was built to defend the Earth from The Doctor, Harold Saxon's arch nemesis and fellow Time Lord. Perhaps it should be known that Mr. Saxon's chosen name is The Master. Now it was ironic that Earth was defended against The Doctor when he went around saving it all the time, no pun intended, while The Master was the one the Earth needed defending from, he often had some very nefarious plan in mind for the Earth, but for now his plans were limited to the UK. He mentally sighed in annoyance, he'd already finished planning Torchwood's fate, this tour was not necessary.

Yvonne quickly and not very noticeably signaled to her staff to bring out their secret weapon. Torchwood had only had this wonderful gift for less than a year and they knew how useful it was. It was perhaps the greatest secret Torchwood had, known only to the uppermost staff and the Human Resources department, the member of whom found it had received a large raise.

"Coffee?" Yvonne asked at her most charming gesturing slightly towards one of the doors. The Queen, the only person Torchwood reported to, though they rarely did, had ordered her to make sure Mr. Saxon was happy.

And so it was that The Master met Ianto Jones.

'Harold Saxon' made a point of drinking Ianto's coffee whenever he could. He had discovered why Torchwood did their best not to share him, once you had his coffee all others paled in comparison. Before that fateful day The Master hadn't even liked coffee, now he couldn't get enough of it, but only Ianto's coffee. He'd even tried some of the supposed best coffee in the world. None came close to Ianto's. It even drowned out the sounds of drums that had never ceased before.

He had been very annoyed after the Battle of Canary Wharf when Ianto had transferred to Cardiff instead of joining his staff as he'd offered. The Master had had a terrible time getting to Ianto's coffee then. First he had to go to Wales and then he had to avoid Captain Jack 'Freaky' Harkness. The Master had been surprised when Ianto was put on suspended leave, he hadn't thought Ianto capable of hiding a cyberwoman. He'd had Ianto come stay with him in London for a week, during which time he'd also gotten his wife hooked on the brew. Ianto had once again turned down a staff position with him despite his anger about what had happened to Lisa.

This was about the time The Master had discovered one thing of great note. The happier Ianto was the better the coffee tasted. He had known the moment Ianto had started seeing someone else. He had been most unhappy to discover that that someone was Jack Harkness. It was because of these things that The Master had had to alter his plans though.

Ianto had called him upset one day telling him that Jack Harness had vanished. It had made The Master smile sadistically, knowing where or rather when Jack was and no longer having to worry about stopping himself from coming back in time. Now he just had to wait for The Doctor to find his way back, The Master had no doubt that he would accomplish it somehow. 'Harold Saxon' comforted Ianto like a good friend and said he was sure he'd get Jack back.

The Master had rearranged all his plans around Ianto's coffee. He'd even had some scientists discover the way to make someone young forever. The Lazarus Experiment though officially a failure was something he could easily fix. Sure he'd originally planned to use it against The Doctor but he could also use it closer to how the scientists thought it was meant for. He figured Ianto would accept the quasi-immortality to stay with his lover. The Master was nothing if not resourceful, throw a fork in his road and he'd figure out a way to use it. He couldn't help but wonder how Captain Freaky would respond to knowing that the main way he could protect the Earth was to ensure his lover's happiness and safety. He was pretty sure at this point that he would be able to drink Ianto's coffee until the end of the universe was upon them again.

He knew The Doctor well, no matter his regeneration. As long as The Master didn't plan to hurt people The Doctor would let things go, especially since he couldn't sense any other Time Lords. The Doctor could even have his TARDIS back. The Master snorted, he'd even lead humanity through the Great Human Empires that were supposed to take place, as long as he got his coffee.

**Author's Note:**

> I originally finished this story back in 2010, I wrote the outline for it back in 2008 or 2009. This is by far my favorite story I've written so far so I decided it had to be the one I posted first when I joined this site. I'll try to post all my stuff here eventually.
> 
> Reviews do inspire me so please let me know what you think.


End file.
